


Driving Lessons: Parallel Parking

by shrimpcrackerz



Series: Driving Lessons [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpcrackerz/pseuds/shrimpcrackerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo is not good at parallel parking and is frustrated. Tadashi has come up with a good nickname for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons: Parallel Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! I'm starting to see Mr. Callaghan is just going to be a third wheel here, lol.

“GoGo, not too fast! You’re going to hit the car in front of us,” Mr. Callaghan said as he hit the the brakes on his side of the car. 

The sudden abrupt halt caused her bubble to pop from the force. She started chewing vigorously, letting the strawberry flavor coat her tongue. Parallel parking was such a pain in the ass. 

“Yeah, Furiosa. You might want to take it slow this time. We have cars approaching from behind us too.” Tadashi sat in the middle backseat, his arms crossed in a self-satisfied grin. GoGo had a feeling that he had chosen to sit in the middle because each time she looked in the rearview mirror, his face was the first thing she saw. 

GoGo wasn’t used to driving larger cars like the driving school’s SUV. She did way better with smaller cars that were easier to maneuver. Less room for error. Her mind had to keep adjusting to the larger build of the vehicle to estimate if she could make it into the empty spot on the right without hitting the other cars or the curb. 

“Try again. Line up the sideview mirrors first,” Mr. Callaghan instructed letting his foot off the brake so GoGo had control again. 

She quickly checked that no car was going to whiz past her and then straightened out the SUV to line up with the ridiculously tiny blue car next to them. It was one of those toy-looking ones. Because it was smaller than usual, GoGo seemed to have trouble gauging if the SUV was going to hit it or not. 

“Good, now turn your wheel all the way to the right.” 

GoGo blew up a bubble as she turned the steering wheel until it couldn’t anymore, but her foot had been tapping the gas pedal at the same time. 

“Whoa, stop! You’re going to hit the mini car!” Tadashi said just as Mr. Callaghan put his foot on his brake again at the same time. 

That was it. She popped her bubble, shifted the car into park, and unbuckled her seatbelt. 

Getting out of the car, GoGo slammed the driver’s door and walked over to the empty space she was trying to get into. She walked up and down on the sidewalk ignoring Mr. Callaghan and Tadashi getting out of the car as well. 

There was plenty of space. The tiny mini car was in front and a dark green minivan was in the back. They had been trying at least six times in the same spot. How come this was so difficult for her? Usually, she was really good at guiding the vehicle to wherever she needed it to go. 

Staring up at the sky, GoGo felt the late morning wind ruffle up her hair providing some cool relief. This was so stupid. She felt even more frustrated because Tadashi was watching. Why she even cared what he thought was something she didn’t want to focus on too much. 

“Hey,” Tadashi said from behind her. He had been smiling in the car, but now GoGo saw a bit of concern on his maybe handsome face. “You’ll get it. You just have to follow what Mr. Callaghan says.” 

GoGo crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot to pop out her hip. Her head tilted to the side. “I’ve been driving before I was sixteen. I shouldn’t suck this so much.” 

“Furiosa, you do not suck at driving. You just gotta follow the instructions exactly. Parallel parking is less about skill and more about doing what you’re told. Trust me,” Tadashi said. GoGo noted that Mr. Callaghan was standing near the SUV and hadn’t approached. Looking from Tadashi to her instructor, it looked like the former had asked the latter to talk to her first. 

“Why do you keep calling me Furiosa?” she asked Tadashi, not wanting to get back into the driver’s seat yet. 

Tadashi’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, you haven’t seen the movie?” 

When GoGo shook her head, Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck almost bashfully. “I thought you might have seen it. The movie Mad Max: Fury Road? It’s basically a post-apocalyptic car chase across the desert with all these intense monster trucks. Pretty good movie actually. Furiosa is a character who drives this intense truck and she’s pretty badass. We, I mean, you should watch it.” 

GoGo felt a smile tug at her lips. Did the guy know what he was saying to her indirectly? “So you think I’m a badass, huh?” 

She found herself enjoying the way Tadashi stiffened, realizing what he implied with the nickname. She waited for him to deny it like most guys she’d met did. Instead, Tadashi surprised her when he squared his shoulders and his eyes looked into hers seriously. 

“Yeah, I think you’re badass and awesome.” 

Whoa. Driving lessons just got way more interesting. 

“GoGo! Tadashi! Can we get back to the driving please?” Mr. Callaghan said as he motioned for them to get back into the SUV with his clipboard. 

Tadashi came close to GoGo and whispered, “Remember what I said about trusting the process and following the directions to the letter.” 

Once GoGo was in the driver’s seat, she adjusted the rearview mirror and nodded at Tadashi who was watching her. She listened to everything Mr. Callaghan said and followed each step forcing herself to go slow and not rush to do each step. In a matter of minutes, she had successfully parallel parked just as the lesson ended. 

They came back to the front of Lucky Cat Cafe. When Tadashi got out of the car, GoGo did too and cut Tadashi off. Taking a deep breath, she asked: “So when are we seeing this Mad Max movie?” 

Tadashi’s eyes grew wide and GoGo wondered if she had been too forward. Aw, hell. Who cares? Woman up! 

Then GoGo said, “I guess you wouldn’t want to watch the movie again. But since you give such thrilling commentary on my driving, I thought it’d be interesting to hear during the movie too. If you don’t want to, though, forget it.” 

“No! We can definitely see the movie together!” Tadashi rushed to say quickly. He had trouble meeting her eyes and his hat was slightly off center. “Do you want to exchange numbers so we can set a date and time to see it?” 

In answer, GoGo held up her phone and handed it to Tadashi. “Put yours in and I’ll text you mine.” 

“Sure, sure.” He tapped his number and handed the cell back to her. His cheeks were slightly red. “There you go, Furiosa.” 

GoGo shot off a quick text to Tadashi’s phone. “I’m looking forward to it, Mr. Safety.”


End file.
